In a conventionally proposed technique, an information processing device which is capable of communicating with a transmitting device that transmits data and a storage device that stores data and which provides a cloud service receives data transmitted from the transmitting device, transmits data with a same capacity as the received data to the storage device, performs processing of the cloud service on the received data, and transmits, together with processed data, an instruction to update data with the same capacity using the processed data, to the storage device (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-168803).
In addition, an image reading device is proposed in which analog data that is output by each imaging element in an image sensor having read an image is converted into digital data and uncompressed data is generated, a margin pattern included in the image is detected based on the generated uncompressed data, a document type of the image is identified based on the detected margin pattern, the generated uncompressed data is developed to generate image data, document type data is attached to the generated image data, and the image data is output to a server. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-207449).